Grin and Bear It
by Evil Cleavage
Summary: What do you do when your dead brother's best friend is the tribute you're going to mentor in the 74th Hunger games? Grin and bear it. / Cato x OC / Rated M for NSFW
1. Chapter 1

I don't own the right to the Hunger Games, and several characters are not in the original series. This is a remake of an old fanfic I wrote, The 74th Annual Hunger Games. This fanfic WILL be NSFW in several chapters, but there will be a ' *** ' before and after the NSFW bit to serve as a little warning. As always, enjoy~

* * *

When the doors slid open the brunette didn't bother to turn around to see. There wasn't much to make her care about the tribute she'd be mentoring. Plus, it's district two. What could she teach them that they didn't already know? Licking her lips to clean the frosting from the pastry she bit into, it wasn't long before she heard Jax attempting to get her attention. "Ellie." Her head snapped up as she whipped around to face their escort. "Good, Ellie. These are the tributes, Clove and-" Before the brightly dressed man could finish he was interrupted.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Cato's angry voice filled the cabin. Ellie found herself flinching softly at his words. Just her luck, Cato being the male tribute from District Two.

"She's here as a mentor." Jax replied for Ellie, as she wasn't about to say anything.

"Why? She didn't win because she was good. She won because she didn't hit her head rolling down a hill." He spat, stepping closer to her, forcing Ellie to try to step back. If it weren't for the buffet table full of sweets, Cato wouldn't practically be in her face.

"Dibs on Brutus." Clove spoke up, causing Cato to turn and look at her. She couldn't see Cato's expression, but based on the way that Clove smirked, she could only guess that the dark haired girl won that battle. Ellie took that moment to slip off to the side, hurrying barefoot from where she'd been standing and exiting the compartment that everyone else was in. Ellie didn't want to be anywhere near Cato. And unfortunately, she was stuck being his mentor. She thought was free for the time being, nearly to her room on the train. A sudden hand on her shoulder pushed her and slammed her against the wall, causing her to yelp in pain as Cato pinned her between his body and the hard wall.

"There's nothing you can do for me as a mentor." Cato spit at her, Ellie turning her head to face away from him. His large hand grabbed her chin roughly to force her to look at him. "You should have died three years ago. You bring nothing but shame to our district. To your parents." He hissed. There was nothing in his cold blue eyes that suggested he didn't mean his words. "No one cares if you're the sweetheart of the capitol. No one cares about you." He'd been squeezing her face tightly, his nails digging into her skin and causing her to whimper. Finally he let her go, and Ellie turned her face to the side, looking away from the angry blonde pinning her. She figured he was done, that he'd leave her alone. Instead he leaned his face close to hers, his mouth near her ear. "If I could get away with killing you myself, I would. I'm sure Kai would want me too." With that he pulled away from her, walking back to join the others as he left her to be on her own. She let out a shaky breath when she was alone. If she were in the games with Cato, she would no doubt be the first person he would hunt down and kill.

Ellie had spent the rest of the night keeping to herself in her cabin. With Cato more or less threatening her life, she thought it best that she didn't join them for dinner. It wasn't until well into the night that she left her cabin, pulling her over-sized maroon sweater past her hands. She still chose to go barefoot, walking into the dining cabin. And there sat the delicious looking buffet table of sweets. At least those went untouched. A smile graced her face, white teeth visible in the dark as she hurried to it, picking up a jelly filled pastry to shove into her mouth. "Up late, aren't we?" The all too familiar voice cause her to shriek as she whipped around, eyes wide as she looked at her company. The pastry falling to the floor, such a waste.

* * *

Okay, so hopefully you like the first chapter. And yes, I will pretty please ask for reviews. I love reviews. Reviews make me happy. Until next time, and may the odds be ever in your favor.


	2. Chapter 2

Finally, the second chapter. I'm trying to take my time and not rush through the story too fast. I don't own the Hunger Games or any of it's characters. Also, NSFW(smut/sex) scenes begin and end with "* * *". You can choose to skip over them. I also want to thank my first favorites and follower: Arianna Le Fay, Caitie Kat, Teraxoxo. 3 You three are very special to me!

* * *

Her chocolate brown eyes focused in on her company in the dark room, trying to see him clearly. She knew who it was, she grew up knowing the sound of his voice. She can still hear him spending the night at her home, sleeping in her brothers room. She'd go to get a glass of water in the middle of the night, and hear the two boys talking about fighting, about the Hunger Games. How they both wanted to win. "Jumpy, aren't we?" She could see his brilliant white teeth even in the darkness as he smiled. He took pleasure in scaring her, which shouldn't surprise her. Ellie cast her eyes down and wondered if she ran, would he stop her? "Ya know, I spent most of the day trying to figure out how you could be useful to me..." Cato began, standing slowly. "You can't fight worth a damn, and your survival skills would only get me killed in the arena. Nothing you could say or teach me would benefit me at all. Well, considering how much you relied on Kai to keep you alive, that's hardly surprising." He walked around the chairs far more easily in the dark than Ellie ever could. "And yet I thought of the perfect use for you."

His words confused her, making her look up only to see that Cato stood before her, less than a foot away from her. What she really zoned out that bad that she didn't notice that he'd gotten into her personal space. "What are you-" His hand quickly went to her hair, grabbing a handful close to her scalp, forcing a hiss from her. "Ah! Let go!" She protested, trying to pull his hand from her brunette hair. Instead he pulled her head backwards, craning her neck up so that she looked up at him. Since he was a foot taller than her, she'd have to look up to see him anyways. She stared into his eyes, and the way he looked at her made her shiver. No one had ever looked at her in such a way, with such want, such desire. In a moment, he'd captured her lips with his own, kissing her hard. In her surprise she gasped for which he took the advantage to shove his tongue down her throat.

To say that Ellie was confused was a gross understatement. Just that morning he'd been threatening to kill her if he were allowed, telling her that her brother wanted her dead. And now here he was, kissing her! What had her most confused, was that Cato tasted of strawberries. He was delicious and sweet. Ellie couldn't bring herself to hate the kiss although she really wanted too. She took in a deep breath when he pulled away, guessing she'd been holding her breath during the entire thing. "T-that's what you need me for?" Her eyebrows furrowed together. He only chuckled as he placed a soft kiss on her lips before kissing down to her neck. What he was playing at was starting to dawn on her, as he kissed the tender spots on her neck. Part of her still worried that this was going to turn out be be some horrible joke, that she'd end up hurt by him before the nights end. But the way he worked her neck had her squirming in his grip. She hadn't felt things like this, the light ache between her legs. She didn't even realize that Cato had unbuttoned and unzipped her shorts, surprising her when his hand slid into them. "W-woah, Cato-" She breathed in sharply when he touched her, experimentally running his finger slowly against her core.

Ellie was terrified. She'd never even touched herself before, but here was Cato, biting at her neck while playing with her in her shorts. He rubbed her slow, keeping her firmly in place while he got her wetter. He pulled his head back to watch her face as his fingers moved faster, making her whimper, her legs tightening around his hand. But he slowed his hand, chuckling while he watched her while he let the feeling fade. When he was sure she wasn't about to come to early, he slid two of his thick long fingers inside of her, loving every little whimper he got from her as he fingered her, starting slow. He wanted to drag this out, wanted her to cum when he thought she was ready. But his impatience was already getting the best of him as he brought her to a quick finish. She moaned loudly, panting as her eyes closed, hand tightly squeezing Cato's arm. "Look at me." He growled. Her eyes snapped open and stared into his blue ones as she came. Toes curling against the carpet, she let out a shaky moan. Felt like she damn near wet herself with how damp her shorts were. Her head was swimming, unsure what to think as she clung to him. She is terrified of him. She's seen his training, seen him fight. She wasn't sure what he would do if she tried to tell him no, despite how amazing that just felt. Her eyes followed his hand as it left her shorts, bringing it to his mouth and cleaning the taste of her off his fingers.

A grin stretched across his face as he moved her by the grip he had in her hair, the front of her thighs pressed against the table as Cato forced her to bend over. She didn't want to be right about what comes next... "Cato, wait..." She mumbled quietly, starting to push herself up as Cato yanked her shorts down. "Cato!" She tried getting his attention again, but a hand to her back had her front was flat against the top of the empty wooden table. "Please, I'm not-" She could feel him at her entrance, ready to take her. Ready to put an end to her virginity. She managed to turn her torso to look at him, with both of his hands on her hips. She could tell by the look in his eyes that nothing she said would change his mind. He smirked before he moved, and with one thrust was balls deep inside of her. Ellie let out a cry as he entered her, his size too much to take all at once. Much wider and longer than his fingers had been. His thrusts started slow, his only kindness by letting her adjust to his size. If it weren't for how wet she was, Ellie was sure it would have hurt more. The tears that welled in her eyes fell to the table while he rocked against her.

She figured if she kept quiet, it would be over. Even as it began to feel good, she was determined to do nothing. When he picked up his pace, she couldn't stop herself from moaning. She felt herself getting close, she was going to cum! Her breathing picked up as she whined, then he slowed down on her, the bastard. "Cato, please!" She huffed out, the fire inside of her calming.

He grabbed another fistful of her hair, pulling her against him while he thrust lazily inside of her. "You want to cum?" He growled into her ear. "Huh?" Fresh tears rolled down her face from the pain of her hair being yanked backwards. She was positive he'd pulled out several hairs. Ellie didn't know what to say, looking at him from the corner of her eyes. He released her, letting her fall forward as his assault began, fucking her fast against the table. She let out a high pitched moan, gripping at the table the best she could as it squeaked beneath them. She was close again, thinking this time he'd let her get off. Again she was wrong, as Cato slowed his thrusts to the slow lazy pace like before. He pulled her back up by her hair, this time making her look at him. "Answer me!" He demanded, obviously wanting her to beg for it. He wanted her to beg for him.

"Yes!" Ellie responded quickly, breathing heavy. "Yes I want to come!"

"Beg."

"Please... Cato, make me come." Ellie started, but he did nothing. "I want to, I want it." She could only imagine how pathetic she must have sounded, begging to be fucked like a common whore. He chuckled, grinning as he got what he wanted. "Please."

"And so you shall." With his grip still in her hair, his free hand moved to her waist as he fucked her hard, his cock nearly slamming against her womb with every thrust. Ellie was loud, her cries of pleasure were sure to be heard by people in the rooms nearby. Her legs were starting to hurt where the table was pressing into them, but she didn't care, since she was on cloud nine. It didn't take her long to cum, leaving her whole body shaking as Cato stilled inside of her, letting her calm down. When her breathing evened out Cato turned her around before lifting her rear to sit on the edge of the table. He barely had her legs wrapped around his waist before he had thrust back into her.

He fucked her roughly, his nails digging hard enough into her skin which were currently at her waist that she was positive that he drew blood. Pain, despite the pleasure, enough that even a tear escaped the corner of her eye until pleasure rippled through her body, her legs trembling against him while she came for a final time, letting out a high pitched whine. Cato was close behind her, moaning himself as he slammed in a couple of times before sliding out of her, his thick white cum squirting all over her maroon sweater. He back away from her, catching his own breath as he tucked himself back into his pants, smirking before he left. Just left. Her brown eyes watched him as he walked from the dark room. She waited until she felt she could stand without her legs giving out under her, which had been several minutes. An absolutely no sign of Cato.

She knew that she had been used. To Cato she was nothing but a hole that he used just the way he liked. Not only that, but he most likely ruined her favorite sweater, the bastard! Slowly she slid herself off of the table, grabbing her shorts off of the floor as she left for her own cabin. The second she was inside she shut the door. She instantly took off the sweater, tossing it towards the trash as she grabbed a different pair of clothes, pulling on a simple gray shirt and new shorts before she laid herself in the bed provided and curled up under the blanket. She was pretty sure that she had fallen asleep before she even finished getting comfortable.

Morning had come all too soon, being woken by Jax for her to prepare for the day. The Tribute Parade. Ellie didn't even have time to remember last night events; she felt them. Getting dressed had been the hardest thing she's done since the games she was in. It also happened to be a stroke of luck that her top was not just long sleeve, but turtleneck. The amount of bruises and bite marks, well, it looked like she was beaten up to tell the truth. And they all hurt. But the black leotard covered everything, going past her wrist to allow a slit for her thumb to go into, covering part of her hands. With a dark greenish-blue chiffon skirt to go with it, which ended just above her knees. To top it all off, her hair pulled into a tight neat bun atop her head with very simple, yet cute eye makeup and lip-gloss. Despite the eyes not being on her today, she still had to dress up. It is the capitol, after all.

After leaving her cabin, her things would be brought to the suite they would be staying in. Unlike the tributes, she was actually allowed to bring her own clothes. She entered the dining cabin, where the others had all already gathered, not sparing a single glance towards Cato. He was not what she needed to focus on right this second. She never actually got to eat the night before, and her stomach was not thanking her for it. "Finally. There you are." Jax smiled as Ellie sat in an empty chair. "Good, nearly time to depart." He announced as he headed towards the door to get off of the train. Jax led the group to the car as they departed from the train, followed by Cato and Clove, then the two mentors behind them. It was the Tributes time to shine, and Ellie was more than okay with the spotlight being on them. Standing in the back and not being the center of attention was more than good enough. The ride to center was quick, and she thankfully was stuck next to Brutus and not Cato. The last thing she wanted was to think of him, let alone be next to him. When they arrived, Ellie watched as the two Tributes from District Two had been whisked away to be cleaned and readied for their stylist, while Ellie stayed with Jax and Brutus. She wouldn't see the Tributes again until they were brought out to the chariots for the Tribute Parade. Again, something Ellie was glad she was not being put through.

* * *

As always, I hope you enjoyed. Please review! I love reviews. 3


End file.
